Many signal capture systems include multiple inputs to allow for improved system performance over single-input systems. For example, an acoustic system may use multiple microphone inputs. A multiple-microphone system may be designed to have closely matched microphone inputs for optimal system performance. However, matching may degrade with time and use, introducing distortion into a captured acoustic signal or degradation of system performance. Therefore, it may become necessary to compensate for mismatched microphone inputs to maintain acceptable performance levels within the acoustic system.